


Freeze Your Brain

by lucid_reader



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Heathers the musical, I do this bc I can, I'll add more tags as we go, M/M, Phichit is a walking meme, Theater AU, by all means this isn't a slow burn, it's domestic af, it's gonna be gaaaayyyyy, more like a fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_reader/pseuds/lucid_reader
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki grew up being comforted by music, whether it was singing or dancing. Now here he is, a sophomore in an all-male college, and in the theater program. Problem is, his stage fright gets the better of him so he normally sticks to taking on ensemble parts. Everything begins to change when Victor Nikiforov steps into the picture.





	1. Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, so this is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3. Let's hope I can keep with it!

Music was always a safe haven for Yuuri. Whether it was dancing or singing, he loved the way the music spoke through him. It was calming to sing on a stage, with no one around, of course. It was his sophomore year in college and he still could only manage to sing in the ensemble onstage, but he could never have a solo. He assumed that he wasn’t good enough and was perfectly content with singing in a group. The choreographer at the college who liked Yuuri a lot would occasionally let him into the theater by himself so he could practice alone.

The musical for this semester was already announced. It would be  _ Heathers: the Musical _ , which was one of Yuuri’s favorites. It was like  _ Mean Girls _ on steroids. He started to sing Dead Girl Walking, the song where Veronica decides to sleep with JD because Heather Chandler threatened her life. He put all his emotion into her lament, putting all his effort into Veronica’s belts.

What Yuuri didn’t see, was Victor Nikiforov hiding backstage recording him. Victor hadn’t seen someone sing with this emotion in a long time. He had seen Yuuri at the auditions, but had known that he had only tried out for the ensemble. At the end of the song, he ended the recording and sent it directly to Yakov. Victor knew that he was a shoe-in for the part of JD and he wanted no one but Yuuri to be his Veronica. 

Within the next few days, Yakov had posted the cast list. Yuuri only went to look at it so that he could support Phichit, considering that he had auditioned for the part of Martha. This was the thing about going to an all-male college, any musical that they did had to have men that played the roles of women. They could have partnered with their all women sister college, but none of the actors seemed to mind.

Yuuri stood back, waiting for Phichit to look at the list and come back to him. “Yuuri, look at the cast list!” his best friend shouted.

“Did you get it?” he questioned. Phichit was beaming at him and waving him over.

“Well, duh, but you need to look at it for yourself. See the whole list.”

Sighing, Yuuri shoved his way through the other theater students to look at the list himself. He saw Yuri Plitsetsky, JJ Leroy, and Christophe Giacometti as Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara respectively. Victor Nikiforov was JD, no surprise there. Then he found himself. 

 

**Yuuri Katsuki: Veronica Sawyer**

 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. He backed away from the board in disbelief. There was no possible way that he got the part of Veronica. Yuuri never played a support character much less a principle. Much less the  _ lead _ principle. He turned towards Phichit and whispered, “How?” Phichit only shrugged and mentioned something about how he deserved it. Yuuri had blanked out when Phichit started talking. His mind ran through all the possible things that could go wrong, which were a lot. He was only pulled out of his stupor when he felt someone’s arm get slung around his shoulders.

“I saw little Yuuri singing in the theater and I recorded it then sent it to Yakov. Yuuri got the part on his talent alone.” Yuuri turned to see Victor Nikiforov smiling at him, eyes wrinkling at the corner. Victor Nikiforov was sort of like Yuuri’s idol in a sense. He was perfect at singing, acting, and dancing; a notorious triple threat. Even though he was only a junior, he had managed to secure lead roles from the very beginning as a freshman. “I’ll be excited to work with you, my Veronica.” He pulled Yuuri closer to him.

Yuuri’s face flushed deep red and he muttered a “me too.” He lowered his head, grabbed Phichit’s arm and yanked him all the way through the building and out into the courtyard. “What is even happening?”

“You’re Veronica Sawyer! Isn’t that great Yuuri! We’re best friends in real life and now we’re best friends in the show!” Phichit was even more ecstatic than Victor was, if that was possible.

“How can I be Veronica if I can’t solo in front of people?” Yuuri complained. “I’ve never been able to sing in front of anyone except you.” Yuuri kept walking, expecting Phichit to keep following him to their dorm.

“It’s going to be fine, Yuuri,” he reassured. “You’ll have plenty of time to get used to singing around the cast. They’ll be able so see how good you are.”

Yuuri struggled to open the door to their room, the key not working as well as it should. “I’m going to get up there and make a fool of myself and you know it. My voice will crack or I won’t be able to belt or I’ll forget the words or— “

Phichit’s hands squished Yuuri’s face, causing it to contort leaving a very confused Yuuri. “Nope, you’re amazing. I don’t want to hear any different. You overthink things Yuuri, we all know it. If you do mess up tomorrow, oh well. It’s only the first day of rehearsals. There is only room for improvement.” Yuuri tried to get a word in. “Nope, there is only room for improvement. And, hey,” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, “maybe you could ask Victor for pointers.”

Yuuri groaned and fell face first onto his bed. “I hate you,” he mumbled into his pillow. “You’re the worst.”

“You’re overdramatic.” Phichit jumped onto Yuuri, making him groan even louder than before.

“I can’t breathe, Phichit.” Yuuri struggled underneath the other boy’s body.

“I never thought I’d take your breath away, Yuuri. I thought that only Victor could take your breath away.”

“I  _ hate _ you,” Yuuri groaned even louder. “You’re so embarrassing.” He managed to wiggle out from under Phichit and pushed him away. He reached over and grabbed his laptop, signaling that he was going to start his homework.

“ _ Fine _ , be lame, Katsuki. I’m gonna put off my homework like a cool person.” Phichit slid of off Yuuri’s bed to go to his own and binge some show on Netflix.

“Just wait for the crippling anxiety and wishing for your own death to set in when you start to regret not finishing your paper now.” Yuuri put his earbuds in so he could listen to the  _ Heathers _ as he wrote his paper. An hour and a half later, he put his laptop away to charge and struggled to fall asleep. He could feel the impending doom of tomorrow’s rehearsal weighing on him. His thoughts spiraled downward as every possibility of the rehearsal played through his head. He could only hope for sleep to make him forget and stave off his anxious thoughts. About an hour later, he managed to do just that.


	2. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of rehearsals, so the named cast goes through their songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really feeling this fic, so why not continue to write it to distract me from the fact that today was the first day of second semester! Also, it ended up being longer than the last chapter, but who cares lol.

Yuuri had somehow managed to get through his classes for the day without totally and completely panicking. He only panicked a little. Well, more like a lot-tle. He tried his best to only keep the panicking in the back of his mind and it seemed to work. It worked until he had nothing left to keep his mind busy. Classes were over and now his mind was left to wander. He was stuck in his and Phichit’s dorm, feeding his roommate’s hamsters. Phichit’s last class was supposed to end right before rehearsal, so he wouldn’t have had time to actually feed his own pets.

The Japanese boy had no idea what they were going to do in rehearsal, so he decided to stretch beforehand. Stretching in public made him feel weird, so he preferred to do it alone. He sat with his legs spread and reached for his right leg. Tonight he would have to face Victor. That was fairly obvious. He couldn’t help feeling insecure about Victor. Victor Nikiforov had faith in him. Victor Nikiforov had recorded him and sent it to Yakov. Victor Nikiforov was excited to work with  _ him _ . How did he even manage this? Yuuri was just a technical theater major with a linguistics minor. He wasn’t even there for acting, yet here he was. He didn’t deserve this.

Yuuri jumped when his phone started ringing, Phichit’s contact appearing on his screen. He answered the phone with a “hello” and immediately had to pull it away from his ear.

“Yuuri, where are you?!” Phichit all but screamed. “Rehearsal starts in ten!” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he jumped up to grab his rehearsal bag and keys, running out the door.

“Oh my God, Phichit! I zoned out!” Yuuri was never a track star, but at the moment he was. His dorm was on the other side of campus and he was jumping over benches and running through the grass to get there on time. Somewhere through all of his panting, Phichit hung up on him saying that he “needs to get his ass over here.” He burst through the doors with two minutes to spare and sat down next to Phichit.

“I got your script for you,” Phichit said, handing the object in question to the panting male. “Victor was starting to get worried, you know?” Yuuri’s face reddened at Phichit’s comment.

“So, you’re the other Yuri,” a voice stated dismissively behind him. Yuuri turned around and saw a slim blonde male, younger looking than he probably actually was. He leaned closer to Yuuri, scowl apparent on his face. “Don’t mess up the name Yuri for me, okay? There only needs to be one.” He swiftly turned around and stalked away.

Yuuri and Phichit just looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. “Okay, everyone. I’ve waited long enough. It’s time for us to start,” Yakov shouted across the theater, making his way to where the actors were congregated. “I thought that today we could run through all the songs that don’t have any ensemble members, considering that today we only have the named characters. Gather around Lilia at the piano. I want the Heathers at her right, Veronica and JD at her left, and everyone else can do whatever.” Yuri Plitsetsky ended up being directly at Lilia’s right and Victor at her left.

“Now, first we must do Candy Store,” Lilia ordered. Yuuri was starting to space out more. Yuuri knew most of the people in the cast. There was only a few freshman and they had smaller roles, besides the blond that he assumed was Yuri Plisetsky. Leo and Michele were Kurt and Ram; the other supporting cast were not there since they were not needed. Phichit had stood at his left and Victor at his right. Phichit, being Phichit, pushed Yuuri closer and closer to Victor, causing the two of them to touch. He could feel Victor’s heat radiating off his body and he looked down at Yuuri, giving him a smile. Luckily, Yuuri snapped back to reality on Heather Chandler’s line “let’s go tear up someone’s lawn” so that he would have plenty of time before his one line.

The next song in the repertoire was Freeze Your Brain, which was all Victor. Being the melodramatic junior that he was, Victor turned and sang directly to Yuuri. He was lucky that he managed to mark his one line in the song, considering what Victor was doing. All his emotion went into singing to Yuuri, his passion apparent.

“Katsuki, are you ready for Dead Girl Walking?” Lilia asked unamused. Yuuri nodded hurriedly, hearing a scoff come from Yuri’s direction. Lilia began to play and Yuuri readied himself.

The words flowed from his mouth on their own, as if it were second nature. As the song went on, Yuuri got progressively more confident. By the time that he got to “spend these thirty hours getting freaky,” he was giving nothing but his best. Victor was speechless, especially when Yuuri got to the part where Veronica was sneaking inside JD’s house. He had turned towards Victor and sung to him like Victor had done just moments ago. Victor had to hold himself back from actually going in to kiss Yuuri in the spot where Veronica and JD start to make out. Even the parts where they were in harmony turned out really well. Victor was thoroughly impressed with Yuuri’s belting notes.

Yuuri once again went on another tangent as the others sang Blue, only checking back in to mark his lines. He completely forgot that he and Victor would have to kiss. Of course they would have to kiss! Veronica and JD were love interests; in musicals, love interests always kissed! The impending doom of the future kiss made Yuuri completely forget that Our Love is God was next.

Victor turned towards Yuuri and he mimicked the taller man. Startling Yuuri, Victor grabbed his hand as he began to sing to him. The pure love in his eyes startled Yuuri. He had never seen anything that intense before. It was refreshing, really. It made him want to act his best, to return the intensity that Victor gave him. Yuuri expected him to let go when it got to the part where they talked about faking the suicides of Kurt and Ram, but he didn’t. It was oddly comforting to hold hands with Victor. It was a constant presence that acted as a constant weight for Yuuri. Ironically, if they hadn’t been holding hands, he was sure that he’d float away out of sheer joy of Victor’s touch.

The song was over, but the boys were still connected at their hands. Lilia went straight into Seventeen and Yuuri did something a little risky. Well, risky for him. As he was singing to Victor, Yuuri put another hand on top of his. Victor looked elated by this action, clearly enjoying Yuuri’s affection. As they sung, Victor took his free hand and placed it on Yuuri’s cheek. Luckily, he didn’t move in to kiss Yuuri when Veronica and JD were supposed to kiss. He  _ really _ was not ready for that. Victor did, however, go in for a hug at the end. This would have been fine, however, Yuuri was not expecting it, so he let out a yelp.

Good fortune was shining down on Yuuri at that very moment. Next was Lifeboat followed by Kindergarten Boyfriend and then Yo Girl. He had a break to be able to recover from whatever happened earlier. Victor Nikiforov had initiated contact with  _ him _ . He couldn’t even understand why he would want to. It was obviously for the play. It was just to get them accustomed to touching each other for the production. There’s no way Victor would willingly touch Yuuri without it being for the production. Yuuri was okay with that, he supposed. At least he got this much.

Before he knew it, they got to the last song for the night: I am Damaged. Veronica had just accidentally shot JD in their fight and now JD was about to blow himself up. Victor put so much feeling into it and it almost broke Yuuri. As Veronica started to realize what JD was doing, Yuuri’s voice broke due to the amount of emotion that he put into the last few lines of the song. The words “say hi to God” hung in the air after the two of them finished, the rest of the room in awe.

After a few passing moments, Yakov started talking about the rehearsal schedule to the cast, but Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at Victor and vice versa. The two of them had shared a moment so intense that they couldn’t even completely shake it off.

People were starting to gather their belongings when Victor finally spoke. “We should hang out sometime, Yuuri. It would be good for us to bond out of character.” Victor’s arm swung around Yuuri’s shoulder, an action similar to the one he did just the day before.

“Uh, s-sure!” Yuuri almost shouted. He blushed as soon as he realized how loud he was. “I mean, yeah. I’d like that.”

Victor beamed at him. “Are you free tomorrow after two?”

Thinking back to his schedule, he replied, “Yeah.”

“Then it’s a date!”


	3. Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri hang out and there is yet another rehearsal without the ensemble. What song will they rehearse today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this week is syllabus week, I've been trying to write a chapter each day. Tomorrow (technically today) there might not be one since I have pep band, but I sure will try!

Victor and Yuuri had hung out like they planned. It was an experience that Yuuri thought would never happen, but he was really glad that it did. The beginning of it was awkward. Anything with Yuuri was awkward, honestly. Victor had texted him to ask if he wanted to hang out at his off-campus apartment and Yuuri agreed, much to his own stupidity. Not only was he alone with Victor, but he also wasn’t in a familiar setting, so he was more anxious than normal. After sitting around and listening awkwardly to Victor talking for ten minutes, he was able to add on and converse more freely with the junior.

Yuuri could never be more thankful for this meeting. Victor seemed more human than ever before. He wasn’t just a charismatic and flirtatious actor but was also soft, calm, and often forgetful. He could be blunt when need be, but tended to have the heart of a child. A little self-centered and in awe of the world. He asked Yuuri about his childhood, his family, and even his friends. Yuuri explained that his family moved to America when he was four and struggled some with the English. Luckily he had his older sister, Mari, to help him. Without her, he might have been held back a grade or two in elementary. Once he had jumped that hurdle, school wasn’t too bad for him. It didn’t come overly easy to him, but Yuuri was always a hard worker, so he managed to receive good marks.

When Victor asked about what Japan was like, Yuuri described his hometown of Hasetsu. He and his family used to visit over the summer and during winter break to see family there. He told Victor of Hasetsu Castle and about how it was supposedly a “ninja residence.” Victor was attentive to every single word Yuuri said, never wanting to miss a word. He continued to ask more questions and Yuuri would answer, even asking Victor a few questions.

The two boys were sitting on Victor’s bed when he decided to lay his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri froze, not knowing what to do, but he eventually relaxed and started to run his fingers through Victor’s hair.

“Yuuri, why are you so afraid to perform?” Victor asked. He had noticed how uncomfortable Yuuri was singing in front of others even though his voice was so beautiful. He wished the Yuuri could find his confidence and he was unsure as to why he was so scared. To Victor, performing was a breeze. He lived to get onstage and surprise the audience.

“I-I don’t know,” Yuuri whispered. “There are just so many things that can go wrong, I guess. I’m fine with smaller parts. I’m not by myself and not everyone is depending solely on me. Not to mention that everyone else is so talented.” Yuuri shrugged, trying to make the subject matter seem more casual.

That shocked Victor. He had thought that Yuuri was one of the most talented people in the cast. Yuri Plisetsky was pretty good, but in a different way than Yuuri. The freshman was more technical and precise while Yuuri was all passion and emotion. Of course, he had the required skills, but he had more than those skills. He was utterly  _ devoted  _ to the character, the actions, the music. “You’re one of the talented people, you know.” Yuuri looked him dead in the eyes and was about to scoff before Victor continued. “I’m not lying. Your passion is so inspiring. Truth be told, you inspire me.”

That was one way to shut Yuuri up for a good long while. Yuuri admired Victor. Well, probably more than admired, but Victor didn’t need to know that. The person that Yuuri looked up to was inspired by  _ him _ . “Why,” he breathed.

“For awhile, my emotions when I performed were all fake. I felt nothing as I acted, which I guess is the point of acting. When I caught you singing, I had felt something for the first time in a long time.” Victor sat up so that he could look at Yuuri with ease. “ _ That’s _ why you inspire me, Yuuri. You’re absolutely brilliant.”

Victor’s face was really close to his and Yuuri looked to the clock in hopes of an excuse. “Well, why don’t you look at the time! Rehearsal’s in twenty minutes, we should probably get going.”

Victor pulled away, hiding his disappointment. “I can drive us there.” Yuuri nodded and followed Victor to his car. The car ride was short and a bit awkward.

They got there ten minutes early and Phichit was running up to Yuuri. “Oh my God, Yuuri. You’ll never guess what we’re doing today,” he rushed. “Oh, hi Victor.” Victor said hello and Yuuri waited for Phichit to explain. “Yuri, JJ, and Christophe are going off to work on Candy Store with Minako, but everyone else is going to stay here to watch you and Victor do Dead Girl Walking. Apparently, Yakov wants you guys to get used to being ‘intimate’ or something like that.”

Yuuri froze in fear. He had already made things awkward between him and Victor when he avoided letting whatever was going to happen from, well, happening. He thought that he was at least going to have a week to prepare himself before having to kiss Victor much less practically have sex with him onstage. A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his stupor.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked. “You’re really red.” He nodded yes and hung his head. “Aw, look at my little Yuuri. Are you shy?” Victor hugged Yuuri close and nuzzled into his neck.

“Ah, Victor, please stop. This is embarrassing,” Yuuri stammered. Victor pouted and pulled away. Phichit was cackling the whole time and Yuuri shoved him. “Don’t laugh at me, Phichit. I’m going to sit down before either of you two say more stupid stuff.”

Victor and Phichit followed Yuuri, goofing off behind his back. Yakov got everyone’s attention and stated basically what Phichit had said. When he mentioned the part on focusing on “intimacy,” Christophe cat called the two of them. Yuuri caught Yakov muttering something like “these damn kids take years off my life span,” but Yuuri couldn’t completely catch it.

The Heathers went with Minako and Yakov called Victor and Yuuri over. “Are you two familiar with Broadway’s blocking for this song?” The two nodded. “Our stage is set up similarly, so I want you two to do things similarly for this song. The most important parts are where you two interact, so just remember that you’re only acting.” Yakov dismissed them, giving Yuuri a rehearsal jacket for him to practice with and they took their places: Yuuri on stage left and Victor in the right wing. The stage manager Seung-gil played the music track that Lilia had pre-recorded for them and Yuuri began.

He sang the beginning as he slowly moved towards center stage. Victor walked onto the platform behind Yuuri and laid down as he kept singing. Yuuri pretended to open a window as he climbed onto the platform with Victor on it. Victor stood and he kept singing. He ripped his jacket open and Victor put his arm on Yuuri’s waist but only for a moment. On his line “get on all fours” he shoved Victor on his knees, soon following him when the song slowed down momentarily. He put his hands on Victor’s chest as he sung to him, eventually ripping off his own jacket as the music sped up.

Here came the part Yuuri was afraid of. He practically assaulted Victor with his mouth and Victor pulled him onto his lap. Yuuri pulled Victor’s shirt off and continued to make out with him. Pushing him down, Yuuri began to kiss a trail down his chest before sitting back up to continue singing. Victor followed him up in awe, completely breathless. Yuuri slapped him and Victor pulled his hair, doing exactly what the song called for. At the first “touch me there” Victor’s hand moved to Yuuri’s butt, gripping it before moving to mime ripping open his shirt at the second “touch me there.” Yuuri put his hands around Victor’s lower back, urging him to roll his hips into Yuuri’s. The two continued to sing as they rolled their hips and ground on each other. They finished their song staring into the other’s eyes, Yuuri’s right hand gripping Victor’s back.

The entire cast was silent, in awe of the performance of the two men. Yakov broke the silence by giving the two of them his notes and urging the two of them to redo it with his notes in mind. By the end of rehearsal, they had done the song a total of five times and Yakov went as far as suggesting that they practice their more intimate moments on their own time.

“So,” Victor said, “tomorrow’s practice is for ensemble.” The rest of the cast was gathering their things and leaving as Victor and Yuuri stood by their rehearsal bags.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Yuuri blushed. He started to fidget with the hem of his shirt, one of his many nervous habits.

“Are you free tomorrow? I was thinking we could run some lines and continue to get to know each other.” Victor reached for both his and Yuuri’s bags, urging the sophomore to follow him.

“I’d really enjoy that,” he smiled.

Victor went to his car, explaining that he could drop Yuuri off at his dorm and that he still wanted to talk to him. Yuuri looked around and saw that Phichit had already left, so he agreed to Victor’s offer.

The junior talked animatedly throughout the barely five-minute car ride to Yuuri’s dorm and he couldn’t help but smile. Seeing him happy made Yuuri happy. The two said goodbye and they went their separate ways.

Yuuri dreaded getting back to his dorm. There was a reason why Phichit didn’t wait for him. At least he had the sensibility to wait for them to be alone before embarrassing Yuuri to his early death.

“Yuuri~” Phichit called as soon as he opened the door. “We have a lot to talk about!” He immediately stripped down to his underwear, shrugging on his sleep shirt then flopping down on the bed. “You can’t escape this!”

“I can sure as hell try,” Yuuri muttered into his pillow.

“Huh? Gasp, Yuuri Katsuki! I never thought that Momma Yuuri would curse!” Phichit was practically cackling on his bed across from him. “I am ashamed of you! Do you kiss Victor with that mouth?”

A groan was soaked up by Yuuri’s pillow. “I hate you. Oh. So. Very. Much.” Yuuri grabbed the poodle stuffed animal he kept on his bed and threw it at his roommate. “Attack, Vicchan. Don’t let the terrible man live.”

“I am so wounded that you would have Vicchan attack me like this, Yuuri.” Phichit began to fake cry, making even Victor seem untheatrical.

“Shut up and go to bed, Phichit.”

“Fine~” he whined, throwing Vicchan back at Yuuri. “Goodnight, Yuuri,” he huffed.

“Goodnight, Phichit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me, my Tumblr is thesouthernfangirl.tumblr.com


	4. Our Love is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri hang out on their day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to write another chapter. Also, never said this was gonna be a slow burn lol. Anyways, yolo, they're in college so it's fine.

Victor had texted Yuuri offering him a ride to his apartment. Yuuri accepted, of course. It would be stupid not to. Phichit was laying on his bed, ready to explode in frustration.

“I’m ready to McFreakin’ lose it,” he whined. His homework was spread all over his bed, his comforter barely visible.

“You are a walking meme,” Yuuri noted, much to Phichit’s chagrin. 

Phichit looked him dead in the eyes and stated, “I came to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.” He returned to his work, brows furrowing in concentration.

“I told you to work on it the other night but  _ no _ . No one listens to me.” Yuuri went around the room and gathered his things: the script, his keys, his wallet, his phone, and a charger.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Momma Yuuri told me so. Now just go and visit your boyfriend, okay? I need to concentrate and I can’t do that if your pining fills the room.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” he complained. Finally registering exactly what Phichit said, he exclaimed, “And Victor isn’t my boyfriend!” Speaking of the devil, Yuuri just got a text saying that he was here. “Whatever, I’m leaving.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Yeah, like that puts much off limits.” Yuuri could’ve sworn he could hear an “I heard that” come from Phichit, but he was already out the door. He spotted Victor’s car outside the dorm, so he made his way over there.

Victor rushed out to open the door for him. “Yuuri, it’s nice to see you,” he greeting, going in for a hug. Yuuri returned the hug, his forehead resting on Victor’s shoulder. They broke apart and Yuuri got into the car. The ride wasn’t too long, but that didn’t stop Victor from asking Yuuri about his day, what were his classes like, and if he had much homework.

They entered the apartment and Yuuri sat on the couch just like they had the last time. Victor asked if he wanted anything and he asked for a glass of water. Opening his script, Yuuri flipped through to see which scenes they could work on. Most of their scenes together were songs, but there was a scene they could work on that happened after Dead Girl Walking and Very.

Victor brought Yuuri his water and sat on the couch, legs folded and facing Yuuri. The two start talking about anything and everything, the script quickly forgotten by Yuuri. They talked about their favorite things. Favorite foods, favorite colors, even favorite movies.

Eventually, they got back on task, Yuuri remembering the main point of their little hangout. He suggested working on lines for at least a little bit so that Yakov wouldn’t get too mad at them. Victor, being Victor, didn’t feel like getting his script so he just sat closer to Yuuri so that he could read over his shoulder.

“Veronica! Veronica!” Victor read, looking at Yuuri. He continued his line, “Jesus, you’re soaking wet.”

“Oh, oh it was just a dream,” he dismissed. Yuuri gripped the script a little tighter. Victor was really close to him now.

“What’s the rush?”

“I’ve got to get to Heather’s house.”

“What? You said you were done with Heather?” Victor moved his hand so that it rested on Yuuri’s free one.

“Yeah, and that was a sweet fantasy, a world without Heather. A world where everyone is free. But now its morning and I have to go kiss her aerobicized ass.” Victor found out that he really liked when Yuuri cursed.

“No you don’t,” he countered.

“I have to!” Yuuri lamented. “I’m not strong, like you are.”

“Well, let me come with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks!” The script said that they were supposed to kiss. Victor and Yuuri locked eyes, trying to figure out what the other was planning doing. Victor leaned in part of the way and Yuuri closed the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet, definitely lasting longer than the script was implying. Victor’s left hand met Yuuri’s jaw, cupping it tenderly. The kiss became more passionate. What was once something of innocence and hesitance became one of the unspoken feelings. Both of Yuuri’s hands went up to Victor’s hair, weaving his fingers through it. 

Victor’s right hand went to Yuuri’s hip, turning the smaller boy towards him. They definitely weren’t perfect at it. Noses bumped, teeth knocked, but neither cared. Victor managed to pull Yuuri on top of his lap, both hands on his hips now. Yuuri’s hands ran up and down Victor’s chest, needing to feel more of him. Victor laid on his back, bringing Yuuri down with him. He traced his sides and lower back, mapping out as much of his body as he could.

Barking coming from one of the back rooms knocked Yuuri out of his reverie. His face began to heat up and he started to pull away from Victor, but he was trapped by Victor’s arms.

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked, completely embarrassed by their position.

“That’s Makkachin, my dog,” Victor sheepishly replied, running a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Kiss me?”

Yuuri complied, moving his lips against Victor’s. What was just a display of passion became a battle for dominance. As Yuuri gained more confidence, he started to take charge. One knee was positioned in between Victor’s legs and his left hand gripped Victor’s hip, pulling him closer.

Again, their fun couldn’t last. Yuuri’s stomach rumbled, alerting both him and Victor that he was hungry. Both stared at the other before erupting into a fit of giggles. “Would you like me to fix us something?” Victor asked.

“No,” Yuuri stopped him. “From what I’ve heard, your cooking is deadly. Let me do it.”

“But I shouldn’t make my guest cook for me~” he whined.

“But you also shouldn’t kill them,” Yuuri joked. “I’m fine with cooking. I promise.” Victor sighed and let Yuuri up. He held his hand out, expecting the sophomore to help him up. “You’re hopeless.”

“But you like it~” he practically sang. Victor gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

“Yeah, sure,” Yuuri huffed. “Just come on so I can fix dinner.”

Victor jumped up and followed Yuuri to the kitchen, looking expectantly at the younger man. “What are you going to make me?”

Yuuri opened Victor’s fridge and found practically nothing, just a few different kinds of vegetables. Checking the freezer, he found some frozen chicken he could use. “I’ll make what I can out of your terrible selection.” He put the chicken in the microwave to defrost and started on trying to make some type of stir fry. Victor came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to the back of Yuuri’s neck.

A shiver went down Yuuri’s spine as he tried to keep focusing on cooking. “Yuuri, pay attention to me~” Victor whined. 

“But food, Victor.” Yuuri mimicked Victor’s tone.

“Fine,” he huffed. Victor made work of kissing Yuuri’s neck, making sure not an inch of skin was missed.

“Victor, you need to stop before I burn our food.”

Victor dejectedly backed away from Yuuri. “Later?” The other nodded. “I’m going to let Makkachin out.”

Yuuri was left alone and he didn’t have much left to do. He had just put the cubed chicken in and was just waiting for it to cook. He could see Victor playing with a poodle that he assumed was Makkachin in the living room.

“Yuuri, come and see Makkachin,” he shouted from the other room.

“Hold on.” Yuuri turned the burner off and plated the dinner he managed to pull together. He handed one to Victor and sat down next to him on the couch. “Makkachin is really cute.”

“I know, right?! I love my Makkachin so much.” The two ate in a comfortable silence with Makkachin staring at them, hoping that someone would drop food. When done, Victor collected their plates and Yuuri stayed at the couch petting Makkachin.

“Victor?” Yuuri voiced.

“Yes?” Victor replied from the kitchen.

“What are we?” Yuuri needed to know. He was never the type of person that could stay with someone without knowing what was happening or what they were.

Victor walked into the room and sat back in his spot. “I was hoping that you would be mine.”

“Y-yours?”

“Like, my boyfriend,” Victor clarified.

“I’d like that,” Yuuri smiled. He could count this in his top five life events. He used to completely admire Victor and now here he was. Don’t get him wrong, he still admired Victor, but in a different way. He didn’t just admire his talent, but he admired his personality.

Victor smiled and attacked Yuuri with a kiss. “I would too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I meant by not being a slow burn? That was 0 to domestic real quick.


End file.
